


Know the Ledge

by my99centdreams



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my99centdreams/pseuds/my99centdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick can hear himself breathing too loud, heavy and shallow, as he holds Jonny open. It's embarrassing. He shouldn't be getting so worked up over Jonny to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know the Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to ditch this pairing once and for all and then I started writing at 3 AM and here we are. Title is from the song Juice (Know the Ledge).

It feels almost cozy in the room with the light from the bedside lamp staining the sheets and their skin gold, almost making Patrick feel like they’re in his bedroom in Chicago instead of a hotel in Boston, worrying about the thickness of the walls.

Although, it's less about worrying and more about accepting since they could clearly hear the fifteen minute long conversation Sharpy and Bur had earlier about whether or not they'd fuck Eddie Vedder (Sharpy would, obviously, but Bur wouldn't).

So, they just have to be quiet. That's not something they're very good at, but this is kind of do or die so if Patrick has to shove a balled up tie in his mouth to keep quiet he will. The whole wall thickness thing is part of the reason they've never done it in hotel rooms before; they've made out in them - mostly while in the shower - but they've never made each other come in a hotel room before and that wasn't supposed to change any time soon.

And it sounds easier said than done, but it's different when it's just the two of them, when they're forced together in close quarters and Jonny keeps giving him these looks like he'd drop to his knees for Pat in a heartbeat, all Patrick would have to do is _ask_.

He never asks. It's one of the unspoken rules they have, like, if they speak about the stupid shit they're doing together they'll have to talk about what it means. And Patrick doesn't know what the fuck it means. He just knows that Jonny hasn't hooked up with anyone else in six months, Patrick likes to be the little spoon when Jonny sleeps over in Chicago, and more often than not Jonny tastes like peppermint when he kisses Patrick after practice.

At the end of the day, it doesn't mean anything. They're still not supposed to be fucking around in a hotel with paper thin walls, but they've been trying to sleep for two hours and it's just not happening. Patrick feels like there's something buzzing under his fucking skin, thinks it's tension and nerves and _want_ all warring inside him and making him shake.

When Jonny called out to him Patrick didn't even bother to pretend like he was sleeping, just got the fuck out of his bed and slid into Jonny's. Maybe he should've ignored him, rolled over to face away from him, but they're both so tired and they need this. He feels like he hasn't touched Jonny in ages and he's been trying, god, he's been trying so fucking _hard_ but he just can't anymore.

Jonny's on his knees now, hiding his face in his arms, his ass arched up and his thighs spread. He's shaking, light tremors running through him as he pants and moans for Patrick.

Patrick breathes, "I just - I just wanna see-" before nudging Jonny's thighs open even wider, makes it so he can see everything, makes it so there's no way Jonny could hide from him.

Jonny groans, lets out a hoarse sounding, "Shit."

Patrick can hear himself breathing too loud, heavy and shallow, as he holds Jonny open. It's embarrassing. He shouldn't be getting so worked up over Jonny to begin with. Still, he doesn't look away from Jonny's hole, where he's all pink and desperate for Patrick. And he feels like he can't breathe, feels like the room is too hot and his skin's too tight.

"Fuck," Jonny grits out. "Patrick-"

Before he even knows what he's doing he's leaning down and spitting onto Jonny's hole, his gut twisting up, all hot and sweet.

Jonny moans, hands scrabbling against the sheets, "Oh, god. Oh, _fuck_ , did you - did you just-"

"Yeah," Patrick rasps, fingers smearing his spit in. Fuck, he doesn't - he doesn't do shit like this. _They_ don't do shit like this.

Patrick watches the way Jonny shudders beneath him, his neck flushing red, and spits on him again, biting his lip hard enough to hurt when Jonny honest to god _sobs_.

“ _Shh_ ,” Patrick stretches out over him, his chest to Jonny's back, and bites at Jonny's shoulder, voice soothing, “It feels good, right? I'm just - getting you wet, that's all. Okay?"

When Jonny nods Patrick spits into his own hand and reaches down, getting his dick wet before shuffling in a little closer, just sort of tapping the head of his cock against Jonny's hole. Jonny takes these deep, heaving breaths and Patrick almost wants to make sure he's alright, but then he's releasing his grip on the sheets and tangling his fingers with Patrick's, turning his head to press his mouth against their joined hands, sloppy and hot, and Patrick knows he’s fine.

Patrick slides his dick between Jonny's cheeks, eyes fluttering shut at the way Jonny's hips jerk forwards when the head of Pat's cock grinds against his hole. He presses his forehead to Jonny's shoulder for a moment, lips brushing against Jonny's slick skin, "You can be quiet for me, right?"

"Pat - Patrick-" Jonny whispers, voice desperate, as he nips at Patrick’s hand.

It feels like nothing he’s ever felt before. His fingers are digging into Jonny's hip and he can’t get them to unclench and he's so hard, fuck, he's so fucking hard and his head feels like molasses, sticky and slow. He wants to get his dick inside Jonny so bad he's about ready to cry with it, wants to blow his load so bad it _aches_.

"Jonny," his voice sounds like fucking gravel, like he's been swallowing sand. His hips keep hunching forward and he doesn't know how to make himself stop. " _Jonny_ , I wanna-"

Jonny gasps, "We can't." He presses his cheek to the pillow and reaches back with his other hand, blindly latching onto Patrick's hip, fingers digging into his ass as he urges Patrick on.

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut, "Tell me you don't want it."

Jonny whines, " _Pat_."

Patrick's head lolls forward, he begs, " _Please_."

Jonny's quiet for a minute and Patrick's ready to drop it, to respect the boundaries they put in place back when this whole mess first started, but then he breathes, "Just - just the tip, okay?"

Patrick's gut twists up again and he has to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming. He rushes out, "Yeah, yeah just the tip, Jonny. I promise."

He reaches out to the nightstand, shoving shit around until he comes up with the lube he stashed there earlier. He didn't even really think he'd get to use it when he brought it, was hoping Jonny would go out with some of the guys and he'd get some alone time in the room.

He drops the lube on the bed for a moment, getting his hands back on Jonny, fingers moving from his thighs to Jonny's cock, thick and hard in his grip. And he's so wet, his cock drooling pre-come like he's about to come any minute now.

"Fuck," Patrick says, awed. "You're dripping all over the fucking sheets." Jonny lets out a harsh breath, his hand reaching down to tighten Patrick's grip on his cock for a few strokes. "Yeah," Patrick whispers, pressing a kiss to Jonny's shoulder. "I'll take care of you, babe."

Jonny groans and any remaining tension in his body just sort of seeps out as he goes all pliant and easy for Patrick.

Patrick works him open nice and slow, watches as Jonny practically melts into the fucking bed. He's always so good for Patrick, always lets him give him what he needs. He breathes, "That's good, Jonny. You're so good."

Jonny whimpers, just loud enough for Patrick to hear, "Okay, that's enough."

Patrick draws his fingers out slowly, dragging them across Jonny's ass, leaving behind shiny, lube slick skin. "Can you turn over for me?" Patrick asks, hesitant. "On your back?"

Jonny's still for a second before he starts to move, mumbling, "It's easier this way, anyway."

And Patrick wants to end the bullshit between them, doesn't want their fucking hang-ups about whatever it is they're doing together to ruin what this is. He doesn't care about what's easier for fuck's sake; he just wants to see the look on Jonny's face when Patrick gets his dick in him for the first time.

Patrick nudges Jonny's thighs open and lines himself up, checking with Jonny one last time.

"Do it," he rushes out.

It takes a couple tries, but then he's pushing in and it's too much and not enough and he feels like he's burning up as he grips onto Jonny's thighs to keep them both still. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

It's just a slow grind for a little while; Patrick tries to make it good for Jonny while also trying to make the whole thing last for more than two minutes.

Jonny lets out a breath, "You can - deeper."

Patrick swallows, "Deeper?"

"Yeah," Jonny nods, looking up at him, eyelids heavy like he's sleepy. His cheeks are all pinked up like his wet mouth; he looks obscene. "A little more."

Patrick nods, taking a breath, before pushing in deeper. He moves about an inch and then stops, waiting for Jonny.

When Jonny nods his head Patrick draws back, keeps going until the head of his cock is the only thing holding Jonny open and just the sight of it, the knowledge of what they're doing has his eyes fluttering shut, a groan tearing out of his chest.

And it's good. It's so good. Patrick's head drops back as he grinds in, shallow thrusts making his mouth fall open. He could come from this, as embarrassing as it may be he doesn't really care. He's willing to take what Jonny gives him and this - they won't do this again. They can't. This is what they needed for tonight and that's all.

And then Jonny's telling him he wants more, more of Patrick's cock. He says, "I'll tell you when to stop."

Patrick pushes in further, holds his breath as he waits for Jonny to tell him that it's enough, that he's way past the tip now. But, he doesn't. He lets Patrick fuck in until his hips are pressed up against Jonny. "Shit," he pants. "Oh, _shit_."

Patrick fucks him like that, with his hands holding Jonny's thick thighs open and his eyes shut tight at the sight of Jonny with his head tipped back, his neck all flushed red, and his mouth open.

"God, yeah," Jonny whines, hand flying up to clutch at the pillow by his head.

"What's it-" Patrick swallows, throat clicking. "What's it feel like?"

Jonny arches beneath him, moans, "Big. Feels - feels _full_."

" _Fuck_ ," Patrick's hips snap forwards. He leans over Jonny, placing his hands on either side of his head and shifting his weight. "God, it's so hot inside you."

" _Patrick_ ," Jonny gasps, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Don't say shit like that."

"I can't help it," Patrick bites his lip, hips picking up a steady rhythm. "You feel so good around my cock; you're squeezing me so fucking tight."

Jonny hides his face in his arm, he stutters out, "Oh my god."

"It's okay," Patrick soothes, voice low. He doesn’t want Jonny to be embarrassed, doesn’t want him to shy away from letting Patrick see him like this. He just wants to make him feel good. “Just wanna make you feel good.”

Jonny moans, high and thin, as his back arches up a little causing Patrick to spit out a string of curses as he slides in a little deeper.

It's quieter after that, just the sound of them breathing and moving together and Patrick's about to reach for Jonny's cock when he suddenly tightens up. "I'm gonna come," he says, voice raw. "Oh, shit, you're gonna make me fucking come."

Patrick fucks him harder, messing up his rhythm when he _finally_ closes the distance between them and presses their lips together until Jonny gasps out, voice strangled, " _Patrick_ -" before he comes, his ass squeezing Patrick so tight it almost hurts.

Patrick follows him over the edge, coming before Jonny's even finished, shoving in one last time and spilling into him. They don’t cuddle or anything after; once Patrick can move again he pulls out and hands Jonny a couple of tissues from the nightstand to help him clean up and then heads back to his own bed. They shouldn’t have done this in the first place.

He’s about to start praying to whatever god there is that Sharpy and Bur didn’t end up hearing them through the walls after all when Jonny slips out of his bed and climbs into Patrick’s. He whispers, “What’re you doing?”

Jonny throws an arm over him, still keeping plenty of distance between them, and grunts, “Sleeping. Shut up.”

Patrick shuts up and smiles. Maybe it wasn’t all a huge mistake.


End file.
